Dramione Drabbles
by hawthornbride
Summary: Life goes on after Hogwarts. Snapshots of Draco and Hermione's life together. May be used as scenes of a later full-length story.
1. The Cake

A/N: Written for a prompt that had to involve chocolate.

 **The Cake**

Birthdays weren't the same at The Burrow since Arthur died, but really things hadn't been the same since long before. Years of war, losing a child, and the never-ending stress of caring for a family as large as the Weasleys had taken their toll on Molly. Her once delightfully plump figure had given way to a frail and thin frame, and her kind eyes now carried reflections of those whom she had lost.

Hermione Granger's heart broke for her. She wanted-no, _needed_ -for everything to go perfectly for Molly's party tonight. Hermione knew that the day would be hard enough, and she wanted to do something to make it extra special for Molly. Hermione had made the Weasley matriarch's favorite cake: the black forest gateau. Arthur had gone out of his way to find the cake for her each and every year, and this year would be the first time Molly would have the dessert since his tragic passing two years previously.

Hermione glanced at the clock. _Gods, was it already six-fifteen?_ They needed to leave in twenty minutes if they were going to make it to the surprise party on time. Hermione poured over the last bit of the chocolate ganache and heard the Floo, followed by Draco's entry into the kitchen.

He came up behind her and nuzzled into her neck. "Hey, love," she said distractedly as she topped the gateau with the remaining cherries. "Wanna lick the spoon? I'm almost ready to go."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "You know I don't like chocolate."

"Ah, right. More for me, then." She swiped her finger into the ganache and brought it to her mouth, sucking the chocolate off with a satisfied hum. The act came across more seductive than Hermione intended, and Draco just raised a brow silently, albeit never looking away from his bride's lips. The way her tongue was swirling around her finger reminded him all too well of her tongue swirling around something else, and Draco felt himself getting a little warm. He reached and pulled her finger out of her mouth, and deliberately took it into his own. He savored the taste of the ganache, but savored Hermione's response even more. Her face had flushed and her eyes took on a decidedly glassy quality.

"On second thought, I guess it's not so bad after all," he said with a smirk. He gave her a cheeky wink, and sauntered out of the room to get ready for the evening.


	2. Green

**Green**

"Put it on, Granger," Draco growled into her ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

Hermione moaned in response and attempted to grind her hips into his from her position astride him. His hands held her hips firmly in place, though, just far enough away to not satisfy her craving. Bastard. He knew how it turned her on to be called Granger, even though her last name had been Malfoy for three years. Funny how even when she was on top, he was still the one with all the power.

"Nuh uh uh," he teased her. "Disobedient girls don't get rewarded. Put on the tie, for the last time."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, begrudgingly getting off of him and retrieving the tie from the drawer in the bedside table. She went to the mirror, put it on, and loosely tied the knot, watching him watch her as she did so.

Hermione made her way back over to Draco and put her hands on her hips. "Well?" She cleared her throat.

Draco laughed and grabbed the tie, using it to pull her close to him once more. "God, I love to see you in green," he breathed.

The silky, Slytherin green tie was one of the few things from Hogwarts that Draco had hung onto after leaving. He was not sentimental, and it had seemed foolish to keep the robes and uniforms of his youth when they no longer fit him. Besides, he didn't particularly enjoy remembering his school years; the first several were spent tormenting his wife, and the later ones were stressful beyond belief, with the Dark Lord assigning him impossible missions and taking up residence in his familial home.

In this moment, however, he was eternally grateful to his younger self for having the foresight to keep his uniform tie. His wife looked absolutely delicious wearing it.

Draco pulled Hermione down close to him using the tie as a guide, and then abruptly pushed her down onto the bed and flipped her on her back.

Her nude form, creamy white against the sheets, rubbed up against him as he bent low to kiss her deeply. He was undoing the tie from around her neck, and she went to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, binding them together with the green fabric.

Hermione felt like she was going mad. The friction of Draco's shirt rubbing against her nipples as he kissed her was unbearable in the best kind of way, but she wanted more than anything to feel his bare skin against her own. Not soon enough, Draco was sliding his trousers down over his hips, and she could feel the strain of his erection pressing against her. She arched her hips up into him, and this time he pushed back hard, thrusting and grinding into her through the barrier of his boxers.

His breath was hot at her neck, and she gasped when his teeth sharply grazed across her collarbone. Further down he went, kissing and sucking and biting and licking at all of her skin. He skipped her breasts in favor of placing light kisses in the valley between them, then tracing along her sternum with his tongue. It was torturous. She arched her back to get her breasts closer to his face, and now he did not neglect them, taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling the tip of his tongue around it, while all Hermione could do was just breathe hard and push herself further into his mouth.

"Draco, please," she whispered. "Let me touch you."

He made a noise around her but dutifully released the bind from her wrists, and she eagerly flung her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth back up to her own. She kissed him with need and voraciousness, biting his lower lip before laving the spot with her tongue.

Draco pushed her legs wide and grabbed the right one, hitching it around his hip. His fingers squeezed tight into her hip bone, holding her to him, though she didn't dream of moving away. Draco hissed in pleasure at the feel of her heat against his hardness. Hermione wondered when he had taken off his boxers, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

All of a sudden, things became frantic. Their kisses grew feverish, and Draco's hand tightened around her wrists as his full length slid into her.

"Ngh," Hermione moaned. It was too much and not enough, the most familiar feeling that still amazed her every time. He withdrew fully and slammed into her, then again and again and again. She let her hands roam freely across his back, relishing the feel of each of the taut muscles that appeared as he moved above her. His pace quickened, and he adjusted her leg, changing the angle so that he was driving into her more deeply. She matched him, thrust for thrust,

Too soon, Hermione felt the pressure building inside her. Her breath turned to short gasps and she closed her eyes, frowning slightly as she tried to focus on the wonderful sensation. Closer and closer and closer and-

"Open your eyes," Draco commanded. "I want to see you when you come."

Hermione opened her eyes obediently, and did not look away from his slate grey ones. It was that intimate connection which made her come, the release washing over her in waves. Draco did not stop moving, but instead, lightly brushed his finger against her clit, intensifying and lengthening her pleasure until it was almost too much.

He always knew what to do to make her completely lose herself. From the minute that they became friends five years ago, Draco always seemed to know just what she was thinking, just what she was needing. When their relationship became sexual, his understanding of her deepened, and she knew that he liked being the one to make her lose control.

But when she heard him moan and felt his release inside her, she understood that feeling, because she made him lose control, too, and she loved it. Where Draco had always kept his emotions to himself, he could not with her. Her presence forced feeling out of him, and it made their relationship beautiful and scary and intense. When they talked, his intelligence challenged her own. When they had sex, it was electric. When they fought, it was brutal. But it was all theirs, and Hermione was grateful.


End file.
